Something Stupid
by Luvya
Summary: Then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you


_**Something Stupid**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kids Next Door._

_**Summery: **Then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you._

_**Authors Notes: **This was written when I was listening to the song Something Stupid by Nicole Kidman and Robbie Williams, It's in Numbeh Four's point ofview and this is also a side story to Operation: Recommision_

* * *

You know those nights when everything's right? Where the nights so perfect and you don't want to spoil anything? But you do? Well I managed to do that a couple of nights ago and I still can't manage to get out of my head. It's like that stupid song, something stupid. Listening to it now it's almost exactly what happened to Kooks and Me.

Who am I? Guess I forgot to tell you that bit. I'm Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles AKA Numbeh Four of the Kids Next Door. At least I will be for another couple of days. You see my Thirteenth birthday is coming up in four days time and I'm dreading it. Why am I dreading it I hear you ask? Because then I will be a dreaded Teenager. I'm loosing track of things… well I guess I should explain from the beginning.

It was Monday the beginning of the week when the ugly monster- sorry Numbeh Eighty-Six (who I'm sure Numbeh Two's sweet on) came on the mission screen. It wasn't really the same team anymore because of the fact Nigel had gotten decommissioned nearly a year ago and Abby a few months ago. Who was the new leader of our team? Once again I hear you ask… Kuki Sanban or Kooks as I liked to call her. Surprised? We all where too until we found out the reasoning which I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later.

"Yes Numbeh Eighty-Six what is it?" Numbeh Three (Kuki) inquired with her beautiful big green eyes.

"I've been checking through my records and I've noticed that one of your sector members has his thirteenth birthday coming up" I literally paled, I had no idea what Numbeh Three was thinking right now, and I didn't know if I really wanted to know.

"Who's Numbeh Eighty-Six?" Numbeh Three asked sternly getting straight to the point. I was amazed at her way of pushing Numbeh Eighty-Six around but then I realized that this was her first member of her team that was getting decommissioned while she was a leader.

"Why Numbeh Four's of course. Don't you keep up with your records Numbeh Three?" I watched as Numbeh Three's hands clenched. Numbeh Eighty-Six has that way with everyone I guess, males and females.

"Is there anything else?"

"Just that we'll be picking Numbeh Four up at 5pm on Friday February 23rd " Numbeh Three nodded and I wondered what she was thinking. Was she worried about this? Then I realized that I had to tell her soon. I couldn't put it off any longer. Numbeh One, Numbeh Two and Numbeh Five all left the room but I stayed behind.

"Hey Kooks?" I only called her Kooks when we where alone. Which wasn't very often these days I must admit.

"Yeah Wally?" Numbeh Three turned to me. I knew she had changed a lot in the past eight months and she was a lot more serious then when she used to be, but I still loved her.

"You know how my decommissioning is on Friday right?"

"Yeah" Numbeh Three said softly.

"Well… I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner and maybe dance a little on Thursday Night?" I avoided looking at her so I could hide my blush. Nearly Thirteen years old and still blushing, funny that.

"Don't you want to hang out with Numbeh Two or something?" Numbeh Three asked and I was surprised.

"Numbeh Two? Nah I'll hang out with him on Wednesday, by Thursday I'll probably want to strangle him with his bad joke and all" I joked and Numbeh Three groaned.

"You two have the oddest friendship I know." Numbeh Three remarked, "Wait let me correct that. Second oddest. The oddest one would have to be the one between Numbeh Two and Numbeh Eighty-Six" I laughed.

"Numbeh Two strikes up odd friendships wherever he goes. So would you like to go out Thursday night?" I asked again. Numbeh Three looked up with a smile.

"Sure" So there we have it. I'd finally asked Kuki Sanban out. The only person who was probably more surprised about it than I was would have been Numbeh Two when I informed him. He was the only one other than Kuki and I who was left of the original Sector V and I told him that Wednesday.

"You asked Numbeh Three on a date?" Numbeh Two asked me astonished.

"Yep, can't believe it myself actually," I informed him, "I mean yeah I've liked her but I've never thought I would have the guts to ask her. Maybe turning Thirteen would do some good."

"Don't even joke about things like that. Oh man Numbeh Eighty-Six won the bet!" Numbeh Two exclaimed.

"Bet! What bet?" I growled out. Numbeh Two and Numbeh Eighty-Six had a bet and they hadn't let me in on it?

"Uh… Numbeh Four don't kill me… it was Numbeh Eighty-Six's idea really… she said thought you would tell Numbeh Three that you liked her before your decommissioning day and I argued back saying that it would be on… so we made a bet on it." Oh… so that was why they had not informed me. What they did WHAT?

"Numbeh Two… I'm going to give you five seconds."

"Five seconds to what?"

"Run"

Don't worry I didn't kill him. I didn't even beat him up… that much. Nigel would have been proud… if he remembered that was. I can't believe that I'm going to loose this memory in a few moments. Better get finished in telling my then huh?

Anyway Numbeh Three and I decided to go dancing first and then go for dinner. It sounded better then me throwing up my meal or her doing the same thing on the dance floor. We started off with a fast song and then that song Something Stupid came on.

"Kind of reminds me of us" Numbeh Three remarked and I looked up, confused. Oh did I forget to mention at twelve going on thirteen I'm still short? Well I am… and if anyone makes a remark about that I'm going to punch them!

"What do you mean Kooks?"

"Well we haven't been alone in along time have we?"

"I guess we haven't. I normally have to drag you away from writing reports and stuff."

"Yeah I now know why Nigel rarely wanted to go to the beach"

"He was serious wasn't he?"

"Yeah but you looked up to him"

"No I didn't" I looked at her, astonished.

"Yeah you did. Then why dress up as him so many times? Plus you where pissed when you found out that I was going to be leader instead of you. Did I tell you I'm sorry about that?"

"It's okay it wasn't your fault. Nigel was one of my best friends. Numbeh Two being the other of course"

"I'm not one of your best friends?" Numbeh Three asked wounded, suddenly looking like the Numbeh Three I remembered from when I was ten. I did some quick thinking to try and get out of my situation. Then my mom's voice came into my head (gee thanks mum) 'honestly is always the best policy'

"You're more than that Kooks. I've always thought of you as well…" Numbeh Three looked at me with hopeful eyes, "you see Kooks I…" and just at that moment someone banged into me and knocked Numbeh Three and I over.

"Sorry about that Nigel needs a leash at times do you need a hand?" A familiar voice joked. It was Abby and Nigel. Teenagers who defiantly didn't recognize us.

"Why would I want a grubby teen's hand?" I unwillingly growled. I didn't know why I acted like that and I still don't know. Maybe because of the fact that I was going to be a teen the next day who knows?

Numbeh Three had already grabbed Abby's hand but I refused to take a hold of Nigel's until Numbeh Three made me.

"Just take it Numbeh Four" Numbeh Three said momentarily forgetting that Abby and Nigel where listening in.

"Numbeh Four? Why does that sound familiar?" Nigel scratched his head, but then shook it, "we better go"

"Bye" They both said to us and I wondered why Nigel remembered the Numbeh. He didn't recognize either of us so maybe it's just there?

"Let's go to the restaurant now alright?" I suggested and Numbeh Three nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." We where silent as we traveled to the restaurant until Numbeh Three spoke, which admittedly made me jump and she giggled.

"Numbeh Four, do you think they where on a date?"

"Who?" I asked blankly, not registering the question in my brain, I do that sometimes.

"Abby and Nigel, they looked like they where having fun. Will we be like that?"

"I don't know Numbeh Three I guess we will have to wait and see" If this was a chapter book or something I would end it there but there's still that little bit I haven't mentioned… the bit and I quote 'Then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you'

"Wow that was a great meal Wally" Numbeh Three smiled, "thank you for this"

"Kooks… I didn't just take you out because it's my last night as a KND member" She looked surprised and I wondered briefly if I should be doing this, but of course my stupid stubborn head just decided to go a head and say it, "I asked you because ever since you joined KND I've really liked you"

"I've really liked you too Wally"

"I mean I lo- love you" I stuttered out. She looked at me surprised and now that I look back at it I think I did a very stupid thing, but she wasn't going to say anything. I could see that, "forget it, it was stupid…"

"No… Wally it wasn't stupid… I just wondered why you didn't say it sooner. We could have saved A LOT of embarrassment."

"Embarrassment?"

"Well you're embarrassed now aren't you?" and I realized that yes I was embarrassed. I had said something stupid. I know I had.

"So you don't?" I trailed off dejectedly and I didn't know if I wanted to hear the answer so I started to stand.

"I didn't say that." Numbeh Three said diplomatically- she's a very diplomatic person now.

"So you do?"

"I didn't say that either" Numbeh Three pointed out.

"Then which is it?" I asked infuriated, if she didn't say something soon I was going to leave her with the bill.

"The second one" She said simply as she pulled me into a kiss and all the infuriation melted away.

So it wasn't quite something stupid, but I did think it was going to turn that way for a few moments there. It's Friday now and I'm on my way to moon-base. The funny thing is that song is playing in the ship as I write this down. I can't believe I might never see her again but I hope I do find this in my pocket. Knowing me though I'll probably think this is 'all load of crud and way to mushey for my own good' and then throw it away.

But if Numbeh Eighty-Six manages to notice what I've been writing I hope she gives it to Numbeh Two or even keeps it. I know they are becoming close whether they want to admit it or not. Surprisingly enough Numbeh Eighty-Six's birthday is about a week away from mine and then Numbeh Two's thirteenth is in April next year.

I'm going to miss working for the Kids Next door especially all the butt kicking! But I think I may actually like being a teen if my nights are going to be like this. Especially if I come across Kuki again. Well we're going to be landing in a few seconds so I better finish this off.

I'm going to finish this with the old saying: Tomorrow comes another day…

Wallabee Beetles

Ex Numbeh Four of Kids Next Door.


End file.
